


Welcome to Princeton, Dr. Model

by viciouswishes



Category: Grey's Anatomy, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gone to Princeton. May not be back. Ever. xxoo, Izzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Princeton, Dr. Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantal87](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chantal87).



> Setting: GA S4 and House S4

Izzie left a note on a freshly baked batch of poppy seed muffins: _Gone to Princeton. May not be back. Ever. xxoo, Izzie._ She's not sure who the hugs and kisses are for, that's just always the way she signs notes.

She wraps an itchy, possibly dirty, airplane blanket around her legs. The little girl next to Izzie points out Mt. Rainer to older brother. Maybe Meredith was right; having sex with George was like having sex with your father, or your brother. Not that Izzie knew what having either was like. George doesn't love her the way that he should, the way she thought he did. And maybe that's a blessing because without the alcohol, sex with George was boring. 

Izzie had even went out and bought a new vibrator. Top of the line. Or so the saleswoman at Babeland had told her. 

She'd been promised a lot of orgasms that she clearly isn't getting.

It takes Izzie longer to reach Princeton than she would've thought. And it's snowing. She'd forgotten that about the East Coast, which unlike Seattle, didn't shut down at the thought of powdery white bliss.

The cold feels good on her face. Cleansing. Izzie prepares herself for her interview with Dr. House. She must be as hard as steel with the wit and knowledge of a seasoned doctor. Izzie grabs a bit from Cristina, from Bailey, from Hahn, from the real Dr. Grey, Meredith's mother. She imagines that these women -- formidable, forward, demanding -- would knock House over with their momentum.

"You must be Dr. Isobel Stevens." House does not look up from her resume. He acts like she's an inconvenience. "Your application's late. I've already chosen my candidates."

"My resume must've been impressive enough for you to call me here." Izzie hears a little Bailey, and a whole lot of Hahn. She's going to stand her ground.

House frowns. "Cutting your residency at Seattle Grace early. Problem with all the rain?" Now he's looking straight at her. "Pretty women like you don't like to get their hair wet. Destroys the hairspray and gel."

"I'm not afraid of getting wet," Izzie says and ultimately regrets it from the sadistic grin on House's face.

"You can meet with the rest of the applicants in the teaching and lecture hall D01 in an hour." House hands her pile of paperwork. "Welcome to your first day, Dr. Model."

Izzie wants to punch House in the face. Instead, she waits. She's heard about House's tactics, and she'll wait until the day he brings up Denny. Izzie heads towards the elevator, just in time to get lunch.


End file.
